There are many industries and situations where hand held impact tools are swung with considerable force. One handed hammers, two handed sledge hammers and axes are common examples. In some situations, circumstances are such that the user cannot grip the tool handle securely. A common example is where the user's hands or the tool handle is wet. Oil, grease, drilling mud and other similar slick materials make it difficult to grasp a tool handle and swing the tool with the requisite force without losing grip of the handle. There are obvious safety concerns to the user, to bystanders and to nearby equipment.
There have been some attempts made in manufactured tool handles to make them rougher, as with grooves, ribs of hard or soft rubber and the like. There have been improvised attempts as with string, tape or the like wound around the handle.
Disclosures of interest are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,101; 4,825,552; 5,097,566; 5,234,740; 6,372,323; 6,610,382; 7,309,519; 7,703,179 and 8,277,922 along with U.S. Printed Patent Application; 2012/0027990 and Japan Patent 2012158091.